1. Field of the Invention
Solvent-based adhesives have been in use for joining thermoplastic pipe for over 30 years. The development of these adhesives is largely responsible for the growth of the thermoplastic pipe industry. Several billion pounds of plastic pipe are produced each year in North America. Rapid-setting, solvent-based adhesives weld the pipes together in a timely manner. These rapid-setting adhesives allow for the testing and trouble shooting of piping systems in a matter of hours while maintaining the long term durability of the pipe itself. These characteristics: rapid set, ease of use, long term durability along with low cost have made the joining of plastic pipe by solvent-based adhesives a practical and economic system.
2. The State of the Art
The solvent-based adhesives work primarily by two means of action. First, the solvent portion of the formulation softens the outer surfaces of the pipe through solvation of the plastic. Subsequently, the adhesive joint `cures` (hardens) by means of the solvents evaporating to the surrounding atmosphere from the pipe. Secondly, the resin dissolved in the adhesive dries through solvent evaporation and provides continuity between the welded pipe surfaces which aid in preserving the integrity of the entire pipe system.
These adhesives cure rapidly, within a matter of hours, often allowing piping systems to be tested the same day as constructed. However, perhaps the most important benefit of these solvent-based adhesives is the maintenance of the integrity of the pipe itself. The resin is the same as the plastic pipe. This provides a high degree of long term durability for the piping system, often up to 30-40 years useful life. This is essential for these systems which are built into the structures of homes and buildings or are buries underground.
Thousands of miles of thermoplastic piping systems are constructed each day throughout the world, primarily by the means previously described. These systems are used in the transfer of potable water for drinking; drain, waste and vent (DWV) applications in home and industry; turf and agricultural sprinkler systems; jacuzzi, spa and tub connections; etc. These systems are crucial to the maintenance of safe and healthy means of transport of water and other chemicals throughout the world.
Evaporation of solvents from adhesives is a concern to an environmentally concerned world along with all other potential sources of air pollution. Typical solids (non-volatile) contents of plastic pipe adhesives are: 10-20% for PVC and CPVC; 15-30% for ABS. The balance of the formulation is solvent. By definition, the solvents normally used; THF, MEK, Cyclohexanone, Acetone and DMF are considered VOC's. That is, they are volatile compounds which contain the element carbon excluding methane, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, carbonic acid, metallic carbides and carbonates, ammonium carbonate and exempt compounds such as Methylene Chloride and 1,1,1 Trichloroethane. Typical VOC contents of PVC and CPVC solvent adhesives range from 775-850 grams/liter; ABS adhesives range from 650-750 grams/liter.
Regulations are being created each day throughout North America regarding allowable VOC levels in adhesive formulations. Federal, state and local agencies are beginning to adopt strict measures to drastically reduce these levels. The South Coast Air Quality Management District (SCAQMD) in the Los Angeles area has been a leader in this area with rules such as SCAQMD Rule 1168. Rule 1168 provides a maximum limit for VOC emissions in PVC and CPVC adhesives of 450 g/l and in ABS adhesives of 350 g/l, effective Jan. 1, 1994. The determination of VOC levels is prescribed by Rule 316A.